vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Feel Alive
and |color = #00CED1; color: white |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = MJQ (music) * ERI (lyrics, illustration, vocal) |links = }} Background "Feel Alive" is an original Hatsune Miku song. One of MJQ's first pop songs written and published. Lyrics Get down and spin a bit around You'll never know when the dance floor'd stop lighting Turn to the stars and get to flyin' above you, Wait, what should you do? Will you want give in and dance to the groove or get to the sky? Well, I'm sure you can do the two Lift your hands up, party, and the world will watch you move There is just nobody that could stop your party Lights Turn up the heat, Let's fill up the streets, We follow your beat, You shan't feel defeated Rise Listen to me, It's time to believe, you have your own beat, you take your own seat and- As the scene gets too close to the bitter end. open the lights, put a smile and it will start again you take control of your life, life belongs to you Feel Alive Go Chase, the wind wants to race Not everything in the world wants to block you listen closely and you'll hear them sing just for you, And what will you do? Will you dance with the wind, give in to the groove or ride it and fly? Well, I'm sure you can do the two Lift your hands up, party, and the world will watch you move There is just nobody that could stop your party Lights Turn up the heat, Let's fill up the streets, We follow your beat, You shan't feel defeated Rise Listen to me, It's time to believe, you have your own beat, you take your own seat and- Take the path with the least frowns along the way And though your last, just choose for you and it's okay You take control of your life, life belongs to you Feel Alive When you're stuck in a storm and wonder why try to find a mountain and begin to climb Don't you ever quit,ride along with it (yeah!) And with the thunder you should scream out loud Let your growls and the lightning make your disco ground When I see your smile it's electrifying! Cause nothing can stop your party rockin' Lights Turn up the heat,Move with your feet.We follow your beat,You shan't feel defeated Rise Listen to me,It's time to believe,You follow your beat,You take your own seat and- As the scene gets to close to the bitter end Open the lights,put a smile and it will start again You take control of your life,life belongs to you Feel Alive Take the path with the least frowns along the way And though your last,just choose for you and it's okay You take control of your life,life belongs to you Feel Alive Gallery Feel alive single.png|Cover art of single External links * LQ MP3 * LQ Off Vocal * HQ MP3 & Instrumental Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku ⓑ